everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Meet the Senjus
Summary: 'Yoruko decides to introduce her friends to her extended family, the Senju clan. ''The camera view opens up outside of the Senju residence, a large traditional yet modern Japanese style compound. With Yoruko leading her friends inside. '''Adam Beetle: '''Wow, Yoruko...You live here? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Yeah! '''Toni Aeras: It's kinda like our place. Foxx Otur: '''Huh, so this is how rich people live. How old is this place? '''Yoruko Senju: '''A couple hundred years old, my relatives decided to move the official residence out here. '''Kagami Nile: ''*observes the different courtyards* It's so beautiful. Hey Yoruko, what does your clan do exactly? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Oh, well ya see. My family has always served the Emperors since the Heian period. The Senju clan is known for it's warriors and proficiency in martial arts. To this day, we hold high seats in the military and are still close advisers to the current Emperor. We send some of our clan members abroad to train soldiers. Valeria, Jewel I believe your aunt has worked alongside more than a few of them when it comes to training soldiers. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Oh yeah she told us! They were really cool! ''The group soon reaches the main house where they take their shoes off and walk inside into a large sitting room. Hanabi and Noche are in there waiting for them along with Himari Senju, the clan elder. Yoruko Senju: 'Hamari-baa-sama, I would like to introduce my friends to you. '''Himari Senju: '''I know Yoruko, but there is a matter that me and your parents have to discuss. ''Some servants quickly come and escort the Hunters into another sitting room where they are served tea and sembei crackers. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I wonder what that's all about. ''*she tries a sembei cracker* ''Hey, these are pretty good! '''Yoruko Senju: '''What is it? '''Hanabi Senju: '''Yoruko, you know that as the clan's heiress there will be responsibilities that you will have to take on. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I know that. '''Noche Severo: '''But this is something that benefit both your future and the clan. '''Himari Senju: '''Yoruko, you do know of the the Shirokiri family? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Yes, they're one of Japan's most important families much like ours. While we have high influence and power over the army and politics, they own the Shirokiri group. One of the biggest healthcare companies in the world. '''Noche Severo: '''Correct. But that is just the beginning for you Yoruko. '''Yoruko Senju: ''*confused* What do you mean, dad? '''Noche Severo: '''Fugaku Shirokiri, the head of the Shirokiri family has expressed interest in you. And would like to arrange your engagement to his son and heir, Minato. And they will be coming over today to discuss this. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I understand. I will try my best to make a good impression on them. But can my friends stay? I really want you to meet the. '''Himari Senju: '*smiles* ''Of course, dear. ''Yoruko goes to her friends in the other sitting room and plops herself down on the sofa. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Something happened? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Some people are coming over. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Not just any people, it's the head of the Shirokiri group and his son. '''Yoruko Senju: ''*shocked* Setsuna! Why were you spying on me?! '''Nia Troy: '''Well we were worried, so we asked Setsuna and Foxx to do some spying. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Oh yeah...Seems like letting you guys wait in this room didn't really matter since you have these two. You literally know what's gonna happen. '''Ife Aeras: '''Enough of that! More what you guys were saying! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Are you really gonna go through with it? The engagement? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''What do you think means for you? '''Yoruko Senju: '''I dunno and it's not decided yet. Maybe I can pull a few strings on this. I mean if he does anything to me, my family's private police force will after him. '''Everyone except for Setsuna: '''YOU HAVE A PRIVATE POLICE FORCE?! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Umm yeah. The Red Beret squad. They can be mobilized against our enemies whenever we want. Anyway I need to go change, whenever we have important visitors over I have to wear something formal. I'll be back in a bit. ''Yoruko goes into her room and changes into a white, grey and silver kimono with her family's crest on her obi and white tabi socks, she arranges her long black hair into two neat knotted rings and pins on a few flowers. Soon, two official looking cars pull up to the residence's driveway, two people step out of each of the cars, both wearing kimonos with the Shirokiri crest, a middle aged looking man with greying hair and glasses, Fugaku Shirokiri, and a teenager who seems to be about 16 with black her and similar looking glasses, Minato Shirokiri. Himari exits to greet the Shirokiris. Fugaku and Minato bow politely before the clan elder. She gestures them into the formal sitting room where servants quickly come in and serve them tea. The two families are sitting at opposite sides of a low table, seated on cushions. Himari Senju: Welcome to our humble abode, Mr. Shirokiri. It is a pleasure to have you. Fugaku smiles. Fugaku Shirokiri: The pleasure is entirely mine, Senju-sama. Son, say hello. Minato blinks and adjusts his glasses. Minato Shirokiri: K-konnichiwa... Himari moves closer to him. Minato squeaks and hides behind his father. Fugaku frowns. Fugaku Shirokiri: You will have to forgive him. Ever since he returned from boarding school, he's been like this...a fragile, delicate wallflower. I hope this will not impact your decision. Hanabi Senju: '''I assure you, it will not. ''*she gestures to Yoruko* ''This is of course my daughter, Yoruko, the clan's heiress. '''Yoruko Senju: ''*bows politely* Hajimemashite. *nice to meet you in Japanese*'' Fugaku Shirokiri: ''*smiles* I see, she is as elegant and refined as her own mother. You have raised her well. ''The Hunters peep out of the other sitting room Hinoka Kodomo: '''Can you see what's going on? '''Leo Brander: '''Wow, she's marrying him? He's super old! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''That's his dad you dummy! '''Toni Aeras: It's the boy that she's marrying. Trifa Liang-Mania: Well, he looks like a cute nerd. Foxx Otur: 'Guys! Shhh! I'm trying to listen to what they are saying! '''Noche Severo: '''We hear that you are interested in my daughter. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''Yes, I am. The heir of the Shirokiri Group marrying the next head of the Senju clan. It's a perfect match! And of course it will benefit both of our children's futures as well as our families. A girl like Yoruko, can truly help bring Minato out of his shell won't you agree? '''Hanabi Senju: '''Yes, very true indeed. Yoruko, why don't you show Minato-san around while we discuss this. It'll give you two time to get to know each other. ''Minato looks at his father nervously whom nudges him a little bit. He looks at Yoruko who smiles at him sweetly, causing him to blush. He gets up and Yoruko leads him out of the formal sitting room to the garden. Her friends begin to sneak out of the other room and begins to follow them around. '''Noche Severo: '''I'm sorry if this makes me sound disrespectful but, where is Minato's mother? '''Fugaku Shirokiri: ''*sighs* My dear Mito had recently passed on, ever since then, he's closed himself off. '''Hanabi Senju: '''But I am sure that she will help him open his heart again. ''Meanwhile with Yoruko and Minato. She is showing him around one of the compound's gardens. As they walk together, a gust of wind blows causing sakura petals to rain down, Minato blushes at the sight. Minato Shirokiri: ''*in his head* OH GODS! SHE'S CUTE! MINATO SAY SOMETHING! ''Ki..kirei..(means beautiful in Japanese) Yoruko Senju: '''Did you say something, Minato-kun? '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*his face turns redder* Guh..I..er...I..*slowly imploding*'' The Hunters are all spying on them from the side of the building. Inside the adults are continuing their discussion on the matter of the engagement. Amber von Olympus: 'Is he okay? '''Toni Aeras: '''Um, probably not? '''Leo Brander: '''I think he's imploding. Kinda like you Hachi whenever you see Shizune! '''Hachi Nile: '''Hey! ''Minato notices a petal float near him, he slowly reaches up, and, when the petal gets close to his fingers, he grabs it. He brings his hand down and stares at the petal. '''Yoruko Senju: You like sakuras, don't you? Minato Shirokiri: ...they were...Mother's favorite. Every year, around this time...we'd look at them. She said it was soothing, the way the petals blew around... Yoruko Senju: '''I see...I'm sorry about what happened to her...But you have to understand, it was a freak accident. ''*she puts her hand on his shoulder* ''If you need to talk, I'm here. '''Minato Shirokiri: ...i-it...wasn't. Yoruko Senju: Huh? Minato Shirokiri: Father has...a lot of business rivals...one of them wanted to buy...buy his company. H-he tried to persuade Father, but...he refused, and...the rival got mad. M-Mother and I were...in a taxi, and he was in a car close to us, and when he saw us through the window...Mother shielded me...but...the crash..she..*he broke down in tears* Yoruko Senju: 'That fiend! ''*she hugs him* Don't worry, I'm here Minato. Just let it out, let it out. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''I loved her so much, but she's gone now.... '''Yoruko Senju: '''It's alright. What's his name? I'll mobilize the private police force and gather my team we'll- '''Minato Shirokiri: '''No don't. I don't want to remember what happened.... '''Yoruko Senju: Well, if you don't want me to I can... Minato Shirokiri: Besides...he fled the country after...the crash. Nobody...nobody knows where he is... Yoruko Senju: 'Oh. ''*she hugs Minato* ''It's alright Minato, you're safe now. ''*notices her friends* ''Guys, I know you're there. ''Her friends come out of their hiding spot much to Minato's shock. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''Who are these people? '''Yoruko Senju: '''They're my friends. Hey guys, we got a pretty cool training ground. Wanna check it out? '''Rebel Hunters and Leo: '''Yeah! '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Wait, training grounds? ''Meanwhile with the adults. '' '''Hanabi Senju: '''I'm very sorry to hear about what happened to Mito-san. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''She was my first and only love. The tabloids have been crazy for a while, wondering why didn't remarry. '''Noche Severo: '''If you'd like, we can send the Red Beret squad after him. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''No, don't he's gone, fled the country like a coward. What if he comes after Minato? '''Himari Senju: '''I assure you Shirokiri-sama that Yoruko is one of the best the clan has produced, she will protect him. And she will help him heal. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''She is actually the first girl Minato hasn't rejected. I am surprised, all that time in England he's always been a loner especially after what happened to Mito. Seeing him with her this way gives me hope. ''Meanwhile with the group, they arrive at the main dojo where most of the clan members are currently training. As soon as Yoruko enters the room they all stop and bow. '''Yoruko Senju: '''At ease. I am just here to show my friends around. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: ''*her eyes light up at the sight of the weapons* '' '''Woah! Is that an authentic Edo period chokuto?! Oh and there's a tessen from the Heian period! '''Amber von Olympus: '''And there goes our weapons expert. '''Tenji Senju: ''*notices the Shirokiri crest to Minato's kimono* So, I believe you are the young man who is hoping for an engagement to Yoruko-sama. '''Minato Senju: '''Uh..um Yes!..Um..*he quickly bows* My name is Minato Shirokiri, son of Fugaku Shirokiri, I hope you can acknowledge me. It's my pleasure to meet all of you. '''Tenji Senju: '''Hmmmm...So, you wish to have the clan's heiress as your bride, very well then. And you all must be her friends, she told us a lot about all of you. It's nice to finally meet you all. '''Ife Aeras: '''Nice to meet you too! '''Leo Brander: '''Not to sound rude, but where are Yoruko's grandparents? '''Shisui Senju: '''There are things that Hanabi and Noche-sama prefer not to speak about...But all we can tell you is that they've been alive for a long time because of their parents. '''Adam Beetle: '''Uh didn't mean to go too deep there! '''Nia Troy: '*notices a painting of a man whom bears a resemblance to Hanabi in the dojo* ''Who's this? '''Sumire Senju: '''That is Azami Senju. He was....one of the deadliest...best in the clan. But that was over 600 years ago. '''Yang Hou: '''He does look a whole lot like aunt Hanabi. Meh, whatever. Hey Yoruko wanna spar? '''Yoruko Senju: '*smirks* ''Against you Yang? You'll be on your butt within seconds! ''Yoruko quickly throws him a pair of nunchaku and she takes her naginata. Yang Hou: 'Shall we? ''Yang and Yoruko begin to fight it out skillfully to the shock of Minato. He watches Yoruko's precise strikes, agility and flexibility. Yoruko throws down the naginata and uses it to spin herself around and kick Yang in the chest. This causes Minato's jaw to drop. '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*in his head* Okay forget about cute...SHE'S HOT!'' Yoruko then grabs Yang's nunchaku, pulls him over and throws him down. She points the sharp end of her naginata at him. '' '''Toni Aeras: '''Yo! '''Shisui Senju: '''Valid! '''Sumire Senju: '''She truly is our clan's pride. '''Yoruko Senju:' Told you I'd win. *she helps Yang up* '' '''Yang Hou: '''Heh, no fair you have a field advantage. And I think you broke your fiance. '''Minatoo Shirokiri: '*blushing* ''Oh..my..gosh....you..are..amazing.....*nose bleeds*'' Yoruko leads the group to the library/relic room. Yoruko Senju: '''This has to be one of my favorite rooms in the entire compound. I personally-''*her hairtie breaks causing her hair to fall down* ''Rats! Not again! '''Kagami Nile: '''Yoruko you have too much hair. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Why don't you get an undercut like Nia? '''Yoruko Senju: '''No! Darn it. ''*she clears her hair away from her face and notices the look on Minato's face* ''Uhh...Minato-kun? '''Minato Senju: ''*he looks at Yoruko and he begins to blush even more* Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. Nor hath Love's mind of any judgment taste. '''Yoruko Senju: '''You know Shakespeare? '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Well..um..my boarding school was in England after all. '''Yoruko Senju: '''That was Helena from Midsummer's Night Dream, it's my favorite play. '''Minato Shirokiri: '*blushes* ''Um..mine too. '''Hinoka and Adolpha; '''Awww... '''Foxx Otur: '''Nerds! ''*Valeria and Shade elbow him in the nuts* ''Ow! '''Toni Aeras: '''Serves you right! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Get a room you two! ''Back with the adults. '' '''Hanabi Senju: '''As you know, their marriage would bring both of our families closer as well as increasing our wealth and influence. But I want Yoruko to marry for love, not just because it was arranged. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''I agree with you, especially for Minato's sake. He was very close to Mito and I see much of her in Yoruko, and he's turned down many girls already. I hope Yoruko can help him heal and reach his full potential to inherit the Shirokiri Group. '''Noche Severo: '''I agree that marriage will give both our families advantages but also secure their future. And if we give them enough time, their bond will strengthen and this arranged marriage will be more for love than for success. '''Himari Senju: '''I believe we've reached an agreement here, Shirokiri-san. ''Hanabi and Noche look at each other and smile, knowing their daughter's future is in good hands. Hanabi Senju: 'Yes, we agree. '''Noche Severo: '''You have our blessing and permission for this engagement. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''Excellent! *''he takes out a stack of documents for officiating the engagement and signs one of the sections* '' ''Hanabi and Noche both take turns signing the document. But they left the date and year of the marriage blank. 'Himari Senju: '''Even if we've agreed to the engagement we would still like to hear their thoughts on the matter. ''Just then the door to the formal sitting room opens and Yoruko and Minato both step in. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''Ah, you are both just in time. We've reached an agreement and you two will marry in the future. But we would still like to hear your thoughts. '''Minato Shirokiri: Father...I...*he looks at Yoruko for reassurance* ''I...I wish to go through with the engagement. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I also accept this proposal, but please, let me and Minato graduate from our schools first. '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''That is a reasonable request. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Then it is agreed your son will marry our daughter. ''The two sign their respective sections on the documents and Minato takes a small box from his father and he and Yoruko exchange engagement rings. While the adults exchange gifts wrapped in rice paper as per tradition. Fugaku Shirokiri: 'It is done. Thank you for accepting. ''*he bows and is about to leave with Minato* '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Father, may I have a moment with Yoruko-san? '''Fugaku Shirokiri: '''Yes, of course. '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*blushes and hands her a small note with his number on it*'' Hey..um..I was wondering...Uh...now that we're..engaged...wanna go..on a date? 'Yoruko Senju: '''A date? ''*she blushes* ''Yeah, that sounds good. Wanna get some Katsudon and Ice Cream? '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Yeah! I love katsudon...Um..I have to go now...I'll see you on our date! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Yeah! See ya. ''Minato and his father drive away. In the car Minato looks at his engagement ring and smiles, maybe it's time he has someone in his heart again. Yoruko is being bombarded by her firends and she is hown being extremely flustered as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes